The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, an image formation method, and a storage medium, and particularly relates to memory management.
In recent years, an image forming apparatus uses larger amounts of memory as image resolution and number of functions increase. At the same time, because the image forming apparatus is shared by multiple users in an office and can process various jobs in parallel such as copying, printing, and image data transmission, a large amount of memory is sometimes temporarily consumed due to parallel processing. In addition, the image forming apparatus is vulnerable to a memory leak due to being required to process a large number of jobs from the users. To address such a problem, a technique is offered, for example, by which erratic printing including missing or garbled characters is prevented by detecting capacity of a storage area which can be used as a spool area and displaying a printability message. This technique is implemented in a personal computer which transmits a print job to the image forming apparatus.